Spilled Coffee
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Running late to class with a cup of hot coffee never ends well...or does it?


**XashXdawnX – Before reading I just want to give a heads up, Gary may be OOC in this oneshot. Hope you enjoy.**

****Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.****

Leaf quickly ran a brush through her tangled hair and pulled it into a messy bun on top of her head. She hurried out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth as she looked at her clothes in her closet.

She grabbed an outfit and ran back into the bathroom quickly spitting the toothpaste into the sink and rinsing her mouth.

She walked out dressed in a pair of low riding jeans, a white tee, with a jean jacket over it, and white flats.

She quickly poured a cup of coffee and grabbed her black messenger bag.

As she walked out of her dorm she glanced at the clock and saw that she was fifteen minutes late already.

"Stupid poems..." she muttered.

She had stayed up until eleven thirty looking over poems and doing the homework her professor had assigned the previous night.

She started running down the hall and headed towards the building where her class was. Which just so happened to be on the other side of campus.

"I'm screwed." she stated to herself.

She looked into her bag and stopped.

"You have to be kidding me."

She sighed and turned around, running back towards the dorms. She had forgotten her binder and book on the computer desk. Sighing to herself and cursing her luck she ran as fast as she could.

She barged into her room and quickly grabbed her two items and hurried towards the exit. As she turned the corner she collided with something rather hard and cried out as her coffee hit her, her things falling, and herself falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Leaf faintly heard the person above her apologizing, but the words weren't registering. Her once white shirt was now stained brown from her coffee and her papers were strewn across the floor.

A tanned hand appeared in front of her face and she grabbed the hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Again, I really am sorry." he said.

Leaf finally looking up, realized who it was she had ran into.

"It's fine no harm done. I have to go. I'm already late." she muttered quickly bending and grabbing her book and binder.

She ran off leaving the guy by himself.

* * *

><p>Leaf was able to sneak into the room without the professor noticing and sighed in relief. If you were late to this class, the professor would make it rather embarrassing.<p>

She settled into her seat and buttoned her jacket to hide the stain and took out her book and binder. She went to open her book to the page that was written on the board in the front of the room and stopped. This wasn't her Lit. book instead it was a book with scales and notes for a guitar and songs to play on a guitar. She looked at the binder and saw that the binder wasn't her own purple binder, instead it was black and red.

She sighed and tried to focus on what the professor was saying and not let this bother her. As the class dragged on curiosity got the best of her and she opened the binder, curious to see what was in it.

She recognized a few words that were on the paper,such as; _forte _and_ piano._ On the top of the paper was _Music Terms Glossary. _

As she looked at a few more papers she saw random words scattered on various pages and then a song on another. She quickly flipped it back to the first page, feeling guilty for invading his privacy.

She saw a name on the binder and sighed to herself. She was right. She had ran into him of all people. Him being Gary Oak.

Gary Oak was well-known by everyone, thanks to his grandfather, Professor Oak. He was also well-known since he was the top in his graduating class and music prodigy. He was the girl that every girl talked on and on about. Girls always surrounded him and he never seemed to notice. He was mainly focused on his studies.

Leaf couldn't believe her luck. Of all the people she could have ran into it had to be him. Thank goodness no one saw it or it would have been the talk in every class. She hadn't even known Gary lived in the same dorm.

Leaf yawned and really wished she had her coffee, but sadly she was wearing it and so was the floor of the dorms.

"...And in a week, I want a reflection on _Romeo and Juliet._ Have a good day."

_Really? Romeo and Juliet. When will I be able to escape that poem?_ Leaf thought as she stood up.

"Miss Green a word, please." her professor said.

Leaf sighed and silently cursed. She walked down to where her professor was. The rest of the class had left.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I saw you come in late. Since it was your first time tardy and an A student I let it slide. Why were you late today?" he asked glancing at her over his glasses.

"I overslept and had forgotten to set an alarm. I then had to run back and get my book and binder. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Leaf said bowing her head.

"I hope not. Or the next time it won't be like this. Have a good day."

"You too,"

* * *

><p>Leaf walked out of the building and sighed to herself. She had an hour break before her next class, but she needed her binder and didn't know where it was at the moment since Gary had it.<p>

She felt someone grab her arm and she swung her hand back.

"Whoa watch it."

Leaf spun around and was now face to face with Gary Oak. He was tall and lanky with tanned skin. His hair was dark brown and spiked. His eyes were dark brown and appeared black. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that were slightly tight, a black half sleeve shirt, and boots.

"Olivia, right?" he asked.

"I go by, Leaf." Leaf said.

"Leaf? Like a tree leaf?"

"Yep. Weird I know."

"It's not weird. It's different."

A small silence passed.

"I have your book and binder. So I assume you have mine?" he asked holding up her purple binder and Lit. book.

Leaf tilted her head. "And what would your books be?" she asked.

"Music,"

"Yep. I have them. We picked up the wrong books."

She took out the binder and book and held them out.

"Here you go. I'm sorry that I took your things. Hope you didn't need them for your class." Leaf said softly.

"I didn't and I'm sorry for taking yours. I guess you didn't get your work done since you didn't have your things?" Gary asked as he took his things.

"Nothing that can't be made up." Leaf replied taking her things.

Leaf went to walk off when Gary spoke.

"Umm...listen about earlier..." he trailed.

She raised an eyebrow.

"How about I buy you another coffee? I mean you are wearing the one from earlier. It's the least I could do."

Leaf was quiet for a while, thinking. Most girls would kill for this to happen to them. She did want her coffee, but what if they got talking and she was late again? She couldn't be late again. But coffee did sound great.

"I would like that, but I can't right now. I have class in an hour. What about later today?" she asked.

"I can't, I have an assignment that's going to take until tonight to finish." he replied.

Leaf bit her lip.

"What about tomorrow? It's Saturday after all." Gary suggested.

Leaf thought for a moment, trying to figure out if she had anything. She didn't.

"That will work."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yep, see ya." Leaf said giving a small wave and walking away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Leaf woke up and looked at the clock. Nine thirty.<p>

She got out of her bed and walked to her closet finding an outfit for today. As she looked at her clothes she remembered that she was getting coffee with Gary today. And now that she thought about it they never agreed on a time.

"Well great..." she muttered.

She grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. She walked out dressed in a baggy sweater that was a cream color, dark jeggings, and cream colored boots. She pulled her hair into a french side braid before plopping onto her bed.

She grabbed her binder and opened it.

"What's this?" she asked herself seeing a piece of paper stuck in her binder upside down.

She ripped it out and flipped it over and shook her head.

"Really?"

Gary had written his number down.

Leaf entered his number in her phone and started to text him.

_We never agreed on a time_

Her phone beeped.

_I see you found my gift. How about ten thirty? _

Leaf thought to herself. _Ten thirty...get out around eleven fifteen and go on with my day. Spend a little time with him and then leave. _

_Ten thirty works_

Her phone beeped.

_See you at the cafe._

_See ya_

Leaf looked at the time and saw that it was almost ten now.

Leaf walked into the cafe at ten twenty five and took a seat at a booth in the corner.

"Here you go." a voice said, startling Leaf.

She looked up and saw Gary holding a cup towards her. She took it nodding in thanks. She noticed that the coffee he had gotten was what she usually ordered if she came here. And she came here a lot.

"You got what I usually get...how did you know?" she asked.

"I didn't know what to get and I asked the cashier what you usually ordered." Gary replied, taking a sip of his drink.

A small silence passed between the two.

"So what are you majoring in?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Journalism. What about you?" she asked.

"Music."

Curiosity was eating Leaf. "What do you play?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Guitar mainly, but I can play drums and even sing some."

"Wow..."

Before Leaf knew it an hour had passed and they were still sitting in the booth, across from one another. Their coffee finished and they were just talking about anything and everything now.

It was now mid afternoon and Leaf was still with Gary, now walking around campus.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

They had started a game of twenty questions after leaving the cafe and it had long passed twenty questions. It seemed that neither one of them wanted to leave and wanted to know more about the other.

"Kanto. I lived on the outskirts of Pallet Town." Leaf replied.

"Really?" he asked sounding shocked.

"Yep. Where are you from?"

"Pallet Town."

Now she knew why he sounded shocked.

"What school did you go to?" Leaf asked.

"Kanto Academy for the Gifted."

"Oh wow..."

"Where did you go to school?"

"I was home schooled until high school. I went to Kanto High."

A small silence passed.

"You know it's weird." Leaf said.

"What is?"

"We both lived in Kanto and were pretty close to one another, yet we never met. And now...today we're talking and it's like I've known you my whole life instead of just a few hours."

Gary nodded his head. "I agree."

As the sun set, they walked to the dorms.

"I had fun...it was nice." Leaf said.

"Yeah it was. Maybe we could do it again...?" he asked.

"I would like that. See ya around, Oak." Leaf said smiling as she leaned against her door, arms folded.

"See ya around, Leafy." he said and walked off down the hall.

Leaf smiled to herself as she unlocked her door.

**What happens is up to you...**

**Please R&R**


End file.
